Pongo
---Pongo's Brilliant Idea, 101 Dalmatians - Series = }} |-| Live-Action = - OUAT = }} |-| Other = - KH = }} |-|-|-|-|-|Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Pongo |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Dog (Dalmatian) |Row 4 title = Appearances |Row 4 info = 101 Dalmatians,101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Escape From Devil Manor, 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook, House of Mouse, Oliver & Co, Kingdom Hearts, Sorcerors of the Magic Kingdom, Midship Detective Agency, DTV Doggone Valentine, Once Upon A Time |Row 5 title = Voice Actor(s) |Row 5 info = Rod Taylor, Samuel West, Michael Gough, Micheal Bell, Kevin Schon, Will Ryan |Row 6 title = Portrayed By |Row 6 info = James Ludwig (The 101 Dalmatians Musical), Cinder (Once Upon a Time)}} Pongo is a male Dalmatian. His "pet" is Roger Radcliffe (1961 movie) Mr. Dearly (book) or Archie Hopper (Once Upon A Time). His character was first introduced in the book The One Hundred and One Dalmatians by Dodie Smith in 1956. In Disney's 101 Dalmatians ''(1961) he was voiced by Rod Taylor. He is featured in the live action edition ''101 Dalmatians ''(1996), ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, the cartoon sequel 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure and 101 Dalmatians Sing Along Songs and 101 dalmatains ''. He is also shown as Archie Hopper's dog in the ABC series ''Once Upon A Time. Appearance and Personality Pongo is known for his two solid black ears and red collar. He is very intelligent, and is often looked to for advice. It is claimed that he has one of the brightest minds in dogdom, however can be puppy like on some occasions and not too reliable when it comes to discipline. In the movie he changes the clock and is responsible for Roger and Anita's first meeting. In each story it is his idea to use the Twilight Bark to find the fifteen puppies. He was happy and sweet to his children as the main protagonist. Family Pongo's "pet" is Roger Dearly or Roger Radcliffe depending on the source. His mate is typically called Perdita, although originally he was married to a dog named Missis. They have fifteen puppies: Lucky, Rolly (Roly-Poly), Cadpig, and Patch (the book); Pepper,Penny, and Freckles (animated movie); Wizzer, Jewel, Fidget, Two-Tone, and Dipstick (live action); and three unnamed puppies. Pongo shows to be a devoted father, a loving husband and a loyal pet. He views his "pet" Roger as his closet friend and the true reason Roger and Anita met. Even after becoming a father, Pongo remains care-free. He is extremely protective over his children, but balances it with a fun attitude which pleases his pups. After rescuing the pups from Cruella De Vil, the "Pongos" adopt another 84 puppies. In the cartoon series two are named: Tripod and Duke, and in the book's sequel there is a female named Gay. It is unknown whether these are adopted, original, or something different altogether. Novel In the original Dodie Smith novel, Pongo is married to another Dalmatian called Missis who added Pongo to her name after their engagement. In his youth, it is said he devoured Shakespeare, in a tasty leather binding, so when Mrs. Dearly named Perdita, he knew where the name came from. He is said to have one of the brightest minds in Dogdom, despite showing traits of being playful as a Pup. Whilst some humans have the habits of tobacco, Pongo's own form of it is chewing his basket whenever he is in deep thought on something. When Perdita was taken in to be the puppies' foster mother, there were fears that Missis and the other pups might take a dislike to her. To prove this wrong, Pongo leapt up and opened the kitchen door, allowing both groups to mix in and prove they're okay together. Whilst on the way to Hell Hall, a human child tries luring Pongo out with some toast, before throwing a stone and injuring Pongo, whilst Missis wished to bite the child, Pongo tells her that she shouldn't since the child is young and doesn't know any better. When rescuing the puppies, Pongo learns from the Colonel how to open a latch on a door. Pongo, Missis, and the puppies are soon able to return to London, where they sneak into Cruella's house and destroy her fur wardrobe. They soon return to the Dearlys. 101 Dalmatians In the original film, Pongo is the narrator. Pongo is first seen trying his best to find his master (dogs call them pets) Roger a suitable wife. So far there's no luck until Pongo sees mates that will suit both him and Roger. Pongo gets Roger to follow them into the park. Pongo tries to get their attention, but it ends disatrously. Although it seemed terrible the two Roger and Anita falls in love as do Pongo and Anita's dog, Perdita. The happy couples move into a small home and Perdita becomes pregnant. The family is then visited by the villainous Cruella De Vil. She comes in the house smoking and she frightens Perdita and that gets Pongo truly upset. On a stormy night in October the puppies arrive, fifteen to be exact. Cruella De Vil comes once again requesting the puppies, but due to Roger's braveness, Cruella is sent away. She gets her henchman Jasper and Horace to kidnap the puppies although they do not like the idea. Pongo and Perdita then go on a journey to find their puppies and reunite with their families. He and Perdita rescue the puppies and reunite with their families just in time for Christmas. Patch's London Adventure Pongo reappears in the film's sequel along with everyone else. Pongo is accidentally the true reason his son Patch felt as if he was nothing more than a dalmatian puppy. Pongo is shocked at the fact that one of his own has once again disappeared. He blames himself for Patch being missing, because he lost count. He along with Perdita, Roger, and Anita head back to London to look for him. When they do, he tells his son how much they missed him. Oliver & Company Pongo makes a cameo in the 1988 Disney film Oliver & Company. He is seen trying to break free from Roger to join Dodger in the song "Why Should I Worry", to which he manages to break free from Roger and goes to join Dodger in the song. 101 Dalmatians The Series Pongo appears once again in the Animated Series, but has a very minor role. Pongo has moved to a farm with his family and takes the role as the responsible father of the puppies, Perdita's husband, and Roger's best friend. As shown in "The Dogs of DeVil" and "Splishing and Splashing", he is more laid back than Perdita. In "Un-Lucky", Pongo assures Lucky about his Horseshoe disappearing, saying it's just part of growing up and it'll come back in time. Along with explaining that Lucky makes his own luck. In "Snow Bounders", he goes camping with Roger, in the Mountains, unknowing that Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot have stowed away. During the night, as he and Roger roast wienies, Pongo spots a flare Cruella sent up. He acts as a sniffer dog as he and Roger try to find them. When he finds the puppies and Spot with Cruella, he scolds them for their disobedience and grounds them for a week, pointing out to their protestation (especially Cadpig's because it is "cruel and unusual") that they'll survive it "if they work together" (like they did to survive the blizzard). His demotion to a side character is mentioned in "The Making of...", where he mentions that "The producers decided to go for a 'younger' look." According to some Production Material (Scripts, Storyboards, etc.) he & Perdita use a Wagon inside the Barn as their Bedroom. Episodes Where Pongo has a speaking role *"Home is Where the Bark Is" *"The Dogs of DeVil" *"Lucky to be Alone" *"Four Stories Up" *"You Say It's Your Birthday" *"Lord of the Termites" *"Hail to the Chief" *"Food for Thought" *"Film Fatale" *"Snow Bounders" *"Splishing and Splashing" *"Un-Lucky" *"The Making Of..." *"Animal House Party" *"Dalmatian Vacation" House Of Mouse Pongo makes several cameo appearances in the television series House of Mouse. Pongo's most notable appearance is where the House of Mouse had a black and white day, a tribute to the classic black and white cartoons. When Mickey Mouse informs the club of the tribute, Pongo comments, "It's about time." In this series Michael Bell does both the speaking and vocal effects. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pongo has a cameo in the film along with Perdita as a scale wise toy up top the Marvin Acme factory during the climax of the film. DTV Doggone Valentine Pongo makes an appearance in Disney's Valentine Special, one before an advert Break, heading to the kitchen with the puppies, after listening to Weird Al's: "Eat It." The Special then shows an Abridged Version of the 'Animated' "101 Dalmatians" Movie. Video Games In the 101 Dalmatians: Animated Storybook, Pongo acts as a narrator for two pages; the first one being where Roger wakes up, and the third being when he arranges Roger and Anita's meeting in the park. Here, he (along with Roger) is voiced by Michael Gough. Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Pongo's world was destroyed. With his wife Perdita, he somehow found his way to Traverse Town (presumably by a corridor of darkness). In addition, the ninety-nine puppies which Pongo and Perdita looked after had been thrown to other worlds in the chaos. The story of the Dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly among the residents of Traverse Town. Leon especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian puppies and sent them back to Pongo and Perdita in Traverse Town. Pongo and Perdita were very grateful and offered Sora gifts for his journey as more and more Dalmatians were returned to them. When Kingdom Hearts is sealed, he, Perdita, and the Dalmatians return to their world. Theme Parks Pongo makes no live appearances at the park but holds a few tributes. At Walt Disney World Resort's Disney Al-Star Resort, an over-sized statue of Pongo can be seen at the 101 Dalmatians ''section of the hotel. Pongo's image can also been seen on the window of the Main Street Fire House, in Disneyland Paris, and appears in one of the Shop Windows, both there and in the California Park. Pongo is also featured in the Walt Disney World interactive game, Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Here, Pongo acts as the guide for the mission to defeat Cruella and teams up with the park guest and Merlin the Wizard in a quest to stop Cruella from retrieving the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. In this attraction, Pongo communicates with the park guests through barks translated by Merlin. Pongo also has a spell card called "Pongo's Soot Bucket". Pongo is featured in the Disney Fantasy cruise attraction, Midship Detective Agency. Here, Pongo's puppies are once again stolen. To save them, he teams up with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy, to search through the ship to find them. Pongo also appears, along with Perdita and the Dalmatian pups, during the artist names in the animator's palette show on Disney Magic. Once Upon a Time In the ABC Series ''Once Upon a Time, Jiminy Crickets Storybrooke Counterpart; Archie Hopper has a Dalmatian called; Pongo. During the Curse When the Dark Curse brings the Enchanted Forest inhabitants to Storybrooke, Pongo becomes Archie's companion pet. When Emma and Henry arrive in Storybrooke, Archie shows up, carrying his umbrella and walking his dog. Archie asks what Henry is doing there and if he is alright. Henry says he is fine, and pets the dog. After Archie, Henry, and Emma are done talking they part ways. While Archie and Pongo are having their daily walk, they pass by Mr. Gold as they both cross a road. Archie is having a drink in his office while Pongo sits beside him. Later, at the entrance to the collapsed Storybrooke Mine, Pongo runs across the crater and begins to sniff around the entrance. When Archie and Henry get trapped in the mine, Pongo barks next to Ruby who is sitting on the hill of the crater amongst the townspeople who are all worried about the safety of Archie and Henry. Regina looks annoyed at the dog and turns her attention back to what she was doing. After the mine crater explodes, Pongo barks from the firetruck and Emma rushes over to the firetruck to let him out. The Dalmatian begins to sniff the ground in search of his owner and eventually stops at a particular piece of ground. They discover the air shaft. At the end, Archie is safe and Pongo approaches him. As Archie is taking a late night walk with Pongo, they run into Emma and have a brief discussion. When Ruby answers the phones at the sheriff's station, a frightened Miss Ginger calls about a prowler lurking around her house. Ruby assures her that there is no prowler and that it's only Pongo. After the Curse Pongo is the only witness to Archie's simulated murder created by Cora. Using the dream catcher given to her by Mr. Gold, Emma is able to see the false events that have been perceived by the dog. He attends Archie's false funeral, and afterwards Marco and Emma decides that now that Archie is gone, it would be good for Henry to keep him. Henry is thrilled at this and takes Pongo outside to clean him up. Later on, Emma and Henry notice that Pongo is acting strangely. Soon afterwards, they get a visitor at the door, who turns out to be Archie; alive and well. He tells them the true events of what happened, and that Cora was the one who kidnapped him to make it look like he was murdered by Regina. He is set to appear with Cruella in the episode "Sympthy for the DeVil". Cruella uses her animal control powers on Pongo in order for her to abduct Henry and hold him hostage. Under Cruella's power, Pongo acts more rough and makes sure Henry doesn't escape. When Cruella is knocked from the cliff, Pongo is back to his normal personality. Other Appearances Pongo can briefly be seen at the start of "The Saga of Windwagon Smith" amongst the inhabitants of the town. In the book Isle of the Lost, to tie in with Disney's Descendants, Pongo and Perdita are mentioned to be on the council of sidekicks, with the sidekick act (passed by Prince Ben) to offer financial aid to the Dalmatians. Known Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Adult Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Dalmatians Category:Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters